


Demon Angel

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: 2020, F/F, Female Characters, Older Woman/Younger Woman, stay home but how can you with the weather being so nice?, summer will be lousy for the kiddies, virus sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: In Coronavirus Times, our two ladies make attempt to drive out to the beach with bits of annoyance and jealousy that follows.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 36





	Demon Angel

Rindy pushed down her cloth face mask for air while both her mothers sat in the front seats with their masks over their faces. Therese was taking the Starbucks iced coffees from the lady at the drive-thru window, while Carol watched quietly, combing her fingers through her short, clipped hair.

“Mommy, can we stop wearing these masks?”

“When they find a vaccine, we can, honey,” Carol answered.

“When will that be?” Rindy whined. 

“Soon, but in the meantime, we have to be safe, so we don’t get sick.” Carol took her drink from Therese and pulled her mask down to take a sip through the straw.

“...Have a nice day...”

“...Thank you...” Therese had put her own coffee and napkin in the cup holder while the window cashier continued speaking through the microphone from her headset. Therese drove forward with Rindy whining some more.

“I wanna drink!”

“You have your water bottle right there in the seat next to you,” Carol was turned around, pointing at the Poland Springs lying sideways into the backseat along with Rindy’s pop-up book and Scoob! stuffed animal of Scooby-Doo. Rindy automatically grabbed the water bottle and gripped the plastic cap with her teeth.

“Don’t do that, you’ll break your teeth.”

“Can you open it?!”

“What do we say?”

“Please?!”

Carol took the bottle and unscrewed the cap. Passing it back to her daughter, she twist back around with Therese stopping at a red light.

“Hopefully the beach will be open to the public,” she said. 

“Abby told me that you can swim, but cannot sit anywhere,” Carol explained. 

“Are you serious?” Therese demanded. 

“The way of the world,” Carol sighed. 

The traffic light had turned green with Therese pressing her sandal foot on the gas pedal. They drove with the radio playing Selena Gomez through the speakers.

The forty-five minute drive had Rindy napping with one cheek resting on her shoulder and Carol face timing Abby on her phone in the passenger seat. Therese listened to their conversation with her sunglasses focused on the winding, highway road.

“I’m watching Black Mirror,” Abby was telling Carol. 

“Ooh. Which episode?”

“The one with those robotic bees...”

“Creepy how similar their world compares with our own. This epidemic feels like a Black Mirror episode,” Carol snickered.

“Be careful,” Abby warns her. “All of you.”

“We will,” Carol nods. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Now get back to your show.”

“Alright.”

They both end their face chat with Therese sideglancing at Carol.

“Should I turn around so you can watch Netflix with Abby?” 

“Stop it,” Carol swatted her arm.

“You love her, after all...”

“Therese,” Carol spoke sharply. “What’s gotten into you? You know Abby’s my best friend.”

“And what about me? What am I?”

“My driver,” Carol burst out laughing.

Therese opened her mouth to argue, but Carol quickly said, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! You’re my girl. My demon-angel.”

“Very funny,” Therese growled.

Carol playfully reached up, pressing her thumb into the younger woman’s dimple increased on her cheek.


End file.
